Terminator  The lost one
by atsik101
Summary: A female terminator lost in the battlefild with no memory or knolege of how or that she is
1. Prologue

(A/N: This is my second fiction and I don't know if I 'm going to make more then four of five chapters. If you like it and wont more please let me know...the prologue is not a chapter)

Prologue

Julie 25 2019

Time 05:43:23

Operation Mode: Unknown

System Integrity: 100%

CPU Integrity: 100%

Power Module Function: 100%

Mission: Unknown


	2. Chapter 1:The Question

Chapter 1:The Questions

How am I? What am I?

What is my purpose here?

Why I was created?

What was my thoughts every day for the past ten days.

Why I cant remember the answers? Why I cant sleep? I have walk for days now and steel I 'm not tiered. As I stopt in the ruins of this city and look around that irritating writing appears ones again inside my eyes.

"And what the HELL is this writing?" I ask aloud.

As I walk around the ruined city I notice that down the street across from me under the shade of a building was a humanoid shape siting on a pile of rocks unmoving so I decided to speak.

"Hey, you there!" nothing, not a goddamn thing came back.. "Hello? Do you hear me?"

still nothing...with great cation I desuetude to approach and see how or what it was there and why he dint answer me.

What I found was something gruesome. It was a human alright. A man but he was dead for some time now. He had the most strange clean wounds with little to no blood atoll on him and the strange thing was that the flesh around the wounds look like it was cauterized by extreme heat...what could do that to a wound? This is weird I thought.

As I look at the dead man I don't know why but I have the urge to dig a howl and beery the man, it dint seem right to just live him there to route so I desuetude to lock around for something to use as a shovel, little did I knew that every move I made was bean watched by not just human eyes but with mechanical eyes also that was cold and calculative.

After a little search in the buildings I found a large piss of metal that it would make a good shovel and start the work on digging the makeshift greave. It wasn't much but I gases its beater then nothing.


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble With The Locals

Chapter 2: Trouble With The Locals

* * *

"Human"

""Terminator""

* * *

"What do you think? It's a human of a machine?"

""My scanners shows that it's a machine, but I cannot identified the model it is unknown.""

"So..what do you think it's doing?"

""From the looks of it, it's preparing to beery the human...how add, for a machine to sow such respect for a dead human that it dint know.""

"Yeah...tell me about it. That's weird... ok, I 'll go and contact Connor. You kipped an eye on it, you hear me?"

""Yes sir.""

* * *

After I finis with the opening of the greave I go to take the man and put him in his final resting plaice. As I move the body I notice that there was an add weapon there beside the body was a weird looking rifle, that think was just a pies of junk and it looks like the ducktape was the only think that it keep it in one pies. I decided to examine the weapon later...for now I had another job to do and I was burning light not that I need it. I don't know how but the first day or rather the first night I find that I cold see in the dark that it looks like it was thing had me freak out the first couple of days-nights but it was very handy.

It was dusk, the howl job from the digging to beery the man took me at list one and a half hour. After I was finis with that gruesome task I peek up the man's rifle and test it,what I find left me with my mouth wide open. That weapon it was not a normal rifle that anyone could pike up at the local gun shop, it was an **HONEST TO GOD LASER WEAPON***! In just five seconds I have my mind doing cycle's and loop the loop. Way the hell that man had a laser weapon and **WHERE THE HELL**l did he find it to begin with, I thought that laser weapon exist only in the movies.

* * *

"What happen will I was away?"

""Sir, she found the plasma rifle. What did the general said? Do we take her intact or do we terminated her?""

"His orders are to continue to monitoring it's moves and to disable and capture if if it came to close to the base."

""Acknowledge.""

"It's moving again or what?"

""Affirmative! She's going north north east strait to the base sir""

"Do not louse it from your sight."

* * *

*(She mistake the plasma bolts for laser)


End file.
